


토막모음

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, whatever
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>트윗롱거 백업</p></blockquote>





	토막모음

[커크술루]  
"그럼 전 가보겠습니다." 살 섞은지가 언젠데 아직도 아래를 가리겠다는 술루 때문에 침대 전체의 시트가 스르륵 술루를 따라 움직였다. 윤곽을 만져 그릴 수 있을 것 같은 깨끗한 호밀색 등 아래, 잠겨있는 인어처럼 시트가 층층이 주름이 졌다. 무릎 걸음으로 벗어나려는 술루의 발목이 잡혔다. 물고기를 물 밖으로 쥐어 꺼내듯 쑤욱 끌어당겨졌다. 오래간 했던 펜싱이 무색하도록 균형을 잃은 술루는 침대에 엎어져 끌려갔다. "잡았다." 돌아보는 갈색 눈에 커크는 즐거이 입을 열었다. 아이스크림을 핥듯이 뒤꿈치를 핥은 커크는 오목한 아킬레스건을 깨물었다. 따뜻해서 오싹해졌다. 굳은 살 잡힌 손이 시트에 감겨있는 허벅지에 파고 들었다. 미끈한 시트가 자꾸 사르륵사르륵 소리를 냈다. 한 번, 두 번, 세 번. 커크의 손목이 은근히 들리고 있었다. 엉덩이가 드러나려 했다. 소리 없이 입만 벌리고 있던 술루는 다리를 빼내 커크의 쇄골을 걷어차버렸다. "그만 하십쇼! 좀." 일으키려는 몸이 곧장 찍어눌렸다. 커크의 온 무게가 술루의 등에 실렸다. 목과 어깨가 만나는 부분을 커크는 꽉꽉 물어댔다. 술루는 모기를 떼어내는 것처럼 뒤로 팔을 휘둘렀다. 누가 반사신경 나쁘댈까봐 요리조리 잘도 피한 커크는 술루의 날개뼈며 어깨끝을 물어댔다. 정말로 아프게 물려서 술루는 진심으로 짜증을 냈다. "그만하라구요! 캡틴!" 뚝 등 뒤의 움직임이 멎었다. "짐." 제 이름을 말하는 입술이 귓가에 키스했다. 술루는 굳이 고쳐부르지 않았다. 꽉 눌린 몸이 무거워서 숨이 조금씩 짧게 쉬어졌다. 비켜주지 않은 채로 커크는 아무렇게나 늘어진 술루의 손가락을 만졌다. 둘은 한참 그렇게 가만히 있었다. 커크의 손이 불쑥 술루의 배 밑으로 들어왔다. 뜨끈하게 느껴지다 곧 비슷해졌다. 미스터 술루. 미스터 술루는 괜찮습니까? 중력이 무너지고 등 뒤의 함장이 몸을 바쳐 모두를 구하던 그 사이 어느 즈음에 전신으로 껴안아서 그래서 아래로 조금 끌려내려가던 그랬던 온기가. 미스터 술루. 어디 가십니까. 캡틴의 방에 오는 길에 만났던 어린 목소리가. 상념을 박살내며 커크가 물었다. "무슨 생각하나? 대위." "캡틴." 배 아래 들어왔던 손이 억세게 허리만 끌어올렸다. 날 벼린 목소리가 말했다. "You yellow liar" 그는 언제나 참 감이 좋았다.

 

ts커크스팍 VS 스팍커크  
[기집애들]  
"오늘이 무슨 날인줄 알아?" 커크가 새빨간 입술을 끌어올리며 물었다. 스팍은 알고리즘을 돌리며 기억하려 했지만 나오는 것이 없었다. "아무 날도 아닌 것 같군요." "우리가 지구를 떠난지 일년 째 되는 날이지." 엔터프라이즈호는 우주를 유영하고 있었다. 그들은 새로운 문명을 찾아낸 직후였다. 게다가 그 문명은 스타플릿에 호의적이었다. 껍질과 알맹이가 맛이 다르기엔 함장은 성인식을 갓 치른 것처럼 한없이 어렸다. 흥분을 주체 못한 그녀는 드글드글 끓고 있었다. 파란 용암이 눈에서 쏟아져 내릴 것처럼 일렁였다. "일년을 해냈어!" 캡틴이 이동 목적의 폴을 쥐고 빙글빙글 돌았다. 조금만 거들면 봉춤을 출 기세인 함장 앞에서-실제로 그녀는 그런 적도 있었다- 일등항해사는 콕콕 보고용 보드만 두드렸다. 폴이 손바닥과 닿아 뽀드드득 소리가 났다. "아직 1461일하고도 2시간이 남았습니다." 스팍은 아주 조금 미소지었다. "하지만 축하드립니다. 캡틴. 당신은 훌륭하게-" 쪼오오옥 진한 소리가 났다. 스팍은 볼이 거의 빨려들어가는 감촉을 느꼈다. 함장의 키는 스팍보다 조금 작아서 그녀는 발꿈치를 올려 스팍을 껴안았다. 스팍은 간신히 넘어지지 않을 수 있었다. "고마워." "그건 제 당연한 임무입니다." 아주 가까이서 캡틴의 긴 속눈썹이 보였다. 커크는 눈을 내리깔았다가 스팍과 가늘게 시선을 마주했다. "한 마디만 더 하면 키스해버릴줄 알아." 스팍은 입술을 꾹 다물었다가. 열었다가. 다시 다물었다. 맞닿은 몸으로 말랑말랑한 기분이 닿아왔다. 커크는 스팍의 양볼을 붙잡고 이마에 키스해주었다. 그리고 귓가에 속삭였다. "미안해. 스팍. 내가 롱래스팅립스틱을 바른 걸 잊었어." 스팍은 본즈에게 가서 의료용 아세톤를 얻어낼 때까지 얼굴에 새빨간 입술자국을 달고 다녀야 했다. 벌칸도 얼굴이 빨개진다는 걸 그날 모두가 알았다.

 

[머스마들]  
"오늘이 무슨 날인줄 알아?" 커크가 싱글싱글 웃었다. 스팍은 알고리즘을 돌리며 기억하려 했지만 나오는 것이 없었다. "아무 날도 아닌 것 같군요." "우리가 지구를 떠난지 일년 째 되는 날이지." 엔터프라이즈호는 우주를 유영하고 있었다. 그들은 새로운 문명을 찾아낸 직후였다. 게다가 그 문명은 스타플릿에 호의적이었다. 껍질과 알맹이가 맛이 다르기엔 함장은 한없이 어렸다. 스팍은 다 큰 것처럼 보이는 겉모습에 속지 않았다. 함장은 그가 인간의 나이로 만 9세일 무렵과 흡사한 감정 체계를 지녔다. 흥분을 주체 못한 그는 드글드글 끓고 있었다. 파란 용암이 눈에서 쏟아져 내릴 것처럼 일렁였다. "일년을 해냈어!" 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 하늘로 쳐든 함장 앞에서 일등항해사는 콕콕 보고용 보드만 두드렸다. 기어이 겅중 뛴 캡틴 때문에 바닥이 쿠웅 울렸다. "아직 1461일하고도 2시간이 남았습니다." 스팍은 고개를 조금 기울였다. "하지만 축하드립니다. 캡틴. 당신은 훌륭하게-" 쪼오오옥 진한 소리가 났다. 스팍은 볼이 거의 빨려들어가는 감촉을 느꼈다. 커크는 퍽 몸 부딪히는 소리가 나도록 스팍을 껴안았다. 스팍은 발을 제대로 디뎌 간신히 넘어지지 않을 수 있었다. "고마워." "그건 제 당연한 임무입니다." "거기까지." 캡틴의 몸 안에서 쿵쿵대는 고동이 느껴졌다. 짧은 시간 스팍은 맥박을 느껴 그가 아주 흥분한 상태라는 것을 알았다. 이런 경우 그는 꼭 예상과 다른 행동을 하고는 했다. "한 마디만 더 하면 키스해버릴줄 알아." 스팍은 입술을 꾹 다물었다가. 열었다가. 다시 다물었다. 맞닿은 몸이 조금 떨어졌다. 쿵쿵대던 심장이 멀어졌다. 마인드멜드를 한 것마냥 아스라한 전이가 있었다. 스팍은 커크의 멱살을 쥐고 끌어당겼다. 왈츠를 추는 것처럼 둘의 몸이 빙글 돌았다. 스팍은 커크를 벽에 짓이기듯 눌렀다. 호흡이 가빠 벌어지는 입 안으로 기꺼이 혀가 뛰어들었다.

 

[짐본즈/할리킹AU]

호텔 룸 빌려 변호사들과 이혼하러 온 본즈. 아내쪽이 원체 돈이 많았고 이혼하는 이유가 무심한 본즈에게 있었기 때문에 진짜 입고 온 양복도 벗어주게 생겼음. 썩은 얼굴로 로비로 내려온 본즈는 안내원들에게 무언가를 지시하고 있던 남자가 위태하게 심장을 부여잡더니 쓰러지는 걸 봄. 아내 만나기 전엔 방황하느라 군의관도 오래했어서 전공 상관없이 달려간 본즈는 남자의 생명을 구함. 그 사람은 파이크. 호텔 총 지배인. 앰뷸런스에 태워서 보내는데 웬 동양인이 꼭 받아두라고 했다며 명함을 부탁. 이제 다 팔고 없는 병원이지만 본즈는 명함을 한 장 건넴. 그리고 그 날 일은 잊고서 갈 데 없어 친형네 집에 며칠 얹혀서 응급실 아르바이트 뛰던 본즈에게 연락이 옴. 엔터프라이즈 호텔인데 실장님이 감사의 인사를 드리고 싶어하신다 올 수 있겠나.   
대학생때부터 타던 녹슨 자전거에 후줄근한 후드, 찢어진 청바지 입고 호텔에 들어가다 저지받은 본즈는 다행히 그때 명함을 주었던 로비 매니저 술루를 만나 실땅님에게로 안내를 받음. 호텔 레스토랑에서 기다리니 비서와 함께 실장님이 내려오심. "안녕하십니까. 저는 호텔의 실장 짐 커크입니다." 악수하고 명함받고. 커크 가문은 유명해서 얘가 소문의 그 아들내미인가 했지만 좋은 냄새 솔솔 풍기며 날라져 오는 음식을 본즈는 걸신들린 것처럼 먹기 시작. 스테이크를 세 번 리필하는 본즈를 실장님은 은은한 미소로 먹고 싶은 만큼 먹으라고. 파이크 총 지배인은 자신의 멘토였다고 정말 감사하다고 말하는 커크 실장님.   
그리고 그는 제안을 하는데. 최근 특급호텔 사이에서 메디텔이라는 개념이 확산되고 있다. 우리 호텔도 트렌드에 맞춰 피부과 의사를 한 명 둔 상태. (말을 너무 잘해서 본즈는 티라미스 먹다가 체할거 같음) 그런데 파이크 지배인 같은 경우나 긴 여행에 지친 사람들을 위한 좀 더 의료시설다운 의료시설을 구축하고 싶다. 주위 병원과 연계는 한 상태지만 블라블라. ER에서는 갑자기 환자가 실려 왔다며 올 수 있겠냐 콜이 삐로리삐로리 들어오는 가운데 커크는 깍지 끼고 의자에 몸을 기대면서 우리 호텔 주치의가 되주시죠. 제안을 한다. 입을 닦고 일단 콜이 왔으니 생각해보겠다며 떠나는 본즈는 몇 걸음 가다가 도로 돌아옴. 저 그럼 룸에서 살아도 됩니까? 커크는. 연봉에서 룸 차지는 제하겠습니다. 본즈는 속으로 급후회하지만 당장 갈 곳이 마땅 찮았으므로 커크와 악수.  
본즈가 첫출근 한 주간 봤던 커크는 정말 빈틈없는 남자. 누구에게나 깍듯하게 미소짓고 존대하고 옷도 베스트까지 다 갖춰입고 매번 볼 때마다 수트가 바뀌고 원단도 좋아보이고 수염까지도 관리하는 그런 인상이 팍팍 풍기는데 열흘쯤 되고 한 번 돌아보러 커크가 들렀고 그 때 커크 눈이 꽤 오래간 소파베드에 머물러 있었음. 그리고 커크는 그 다음부터 호텔 메디컬 센터에 자러 오기 시작함...   
처음 며칠은 아 진짜 피곤한가보다 짠해서 이불도 덮어주고 그랬는데 출장 없이 출근을 하면 꼭 와서 삼십분을 자고 가는 거라 이 자식 땡땡이 치는 구나. 하늘같았던 엔터프라이즈 호텔 체인 회장 아들에서 대화도 좀 해보니 땡땡이 치기 좋아하는 날라리로 이미지가 바뀜. 그러다 짐이 알레르기 반응을 일으켜 정말 메디컬 센터에 올 일이 생기고. 항히스타민제는 무척 졸려서 맨날 자는 그 소파베드에서 잠이 듬. 빨간 붓기가 가라앉기 시작하고 왠지 추워보여서 이불을 덮어주는데 팔이 휙 끌려감. 조금만 더 자자고. 애틋하게 말하고 본즈에게 뽀뽀하고. 그리고 본즈 팔 안놔주고 십오분 정도 더 자고 일어나서 일을 감.   
쟤 애인있나 은근히 신경쓰여서 알아봐도 로비 매니저 술루는 난감한 표정, 파이크 지배인은 으음... 말만 끌고. 커크 비서 우후라는 웬 알아들을 수 없는 중국어 같은 걸 한 마디 뱉고 가버리고. 애인의 유무는 알 수 없는데 한동안 자러 안오던 커크가 본즈 점심먹고 센터 돌아가니 소파베드에서 또 자고 있음. 이불 덮어주려는데 한쪽 눈만 뜬 짐. 내가 애인있는지 없는지 궁금합니까? 본즈는 당황하고. 커크는 도로 눈을 감으며. 내 호텔 안에서 나에 대해 묻고 다니는데 내 귀에 안들어올 줄 알았습니까? 라며 잠묻은 목소리. 그러다 눈을 뜨고 일어나 앉으며. 캐롤 마커스랑 밥먹지 말라고. 본즈는 아까부터 당황해서 이불을 들고 우뚝. 왜 그러냐고 물으니까. 으음. 생각하다가 나는 되도 너는 안된다고. 대체 무슨 소리냐고 하니까. 네 시간은 다 내꺼 아니냐고. 본즈는 머리속에 빨간 경고등이 깜박깜박. 뭔가 겁나 인생 말아먹은 기분이 드는데 의사로서 소임을 다하려고 청진기로 커크 심장 소리를 듣는데 심장박동이 최고 속도로. 커크는 본즈를 끌어당겨 키스하고 본즈는 청진기로 계속 빨라지는 심장소리를 듣고. 본즈 옷 안으로 손이 들어오더니 등을 만지고 앞으로 와서 가슴을 만지자 애틋한 기분이 와장창 다 깸. 댐잇짐. 아. 혈압. 이 새끼가.. 짐이 멍한 얼굴로 아. 브라풀던 버릇 때문에. 정말 처음으로 실장님은 메디컬 센터에서 쫓겨난다. 

 초큼 더 이어서

둘이 뭔가 메디컬 센터에서 이런이런 분위기를 내보려는데. 커크가 셔츠 벗는 와중에 촤악 커튼 쳐지며 우후라가 또각또각 들어옴. 아 우후라. 망치지 말라고. 하지만 우후라는 실장님을 끌고 질질질. 밤에 룸에 혼자 있던 본즈는 지잉 벨이 울리는 걸 들음. 룸 서비스입니다. 정열의 빨간 장미가 수북한 꽃다발. 카드 안에는 콘돔이. 이 미친놈이! 하면서 버리는데 다시 벨이 지잉. 열어보니 커크. 밤일을 하려고 낮일을 하는 거지. 하며 키스하는 커크. 

 

[짐본즈] 사귄다라는 귀여운 서술어부터 섹스한다, 연애한다, 동거한다라는 개념과 속성은 예수 탄생 2200년이 넘도록 변하지 않았다. 다만 남녀관계에서 한 가지 쇠퇴한 것이 있다면 결혼한다 였다. 사람들은 같이 살고 싶으면 살고 말고 싶으면 말았다. 23세기의 결혼은 헤밍웨이의 고전처럼 간결했으나 그래서 더 로맨티스트들이나 하는 짓이었다. 모든 것을 다 털린 이혼 법정이라도 그 전에는 모든 것을 다 줄 수 있었던 결혼식이 있었다. 본즈는 가끔 꿈을 꿨다. 작달만한 편이었던 아내는 몸 위에 겹쳐누워도 잠에서 완전히 깨지 않을 정도로 가벼웠다. 감긴 눈에 입술이 닿고 그럼 턱에 부드러운 목이 스치고. 음. 오늘은 조금 까슬한데. 윗입술을 머금었다가 파고든 혀가 뾰족하게 앞니를 두드리고 입을 열어주면 입 안에 말라있는 입천장을 혀로 핥는데. 본즈. 혀 내밀어 봐. 아랫니 너머 혀를 조금 내밀었다. 우악스럽게 빨려들어갔다. 읍. 본즈는 눈을 떴다. 시퍼런 눈이 씨익 가늘어졌다. 양팔목이 콱콱 시트 위로 눌렸다. 허벅지 사이로 날씬한 엉덩이가 들어왔다. 무거워서 절로 호흡이 가빴다. 누가 개새끼 아니랄까봐 짐은 키스할 때 이를 감추지 않았다. 입술과 주변이 물려서 벌겋게 붓기 시작했다. 아침부터 속옷 안이 쌩쌩했다. 제멋대로 키스하던 짐은 본즈의 얼굴 여기저기 쪽보다는 과격하게 입을 맞췄다. 금발이라 옅어 보이는 것뿐인 수염은 닿을 때마다 모래알들에 눌리는 것 같았다. 턱끝이 씹힐 때쯤 본즈는 완전히 현실로 돌아왔다. 짐! 젠장! 짐! 짐의 손이 허리를 만졌다. 벌써 몸이 뜨끈뜨끈해 있었다. 빌어먹을 함장이 환하게 웃었다. 나도 좋은 아침. 본즈.

[짐본즈] 짐이 본즈한테 술먹고 취중진담. 나는 너무 좋은데 너는 그만큼 안좋아하는것 같아서 이것만으로도 됐다고 생각하지만 나도 때때로 상처도 입고 서운하고. 싫지않다는 말보다 한번이라도 좋다고 말했으면 좋겠어. 본즈 따라해봐. 좋아. 하아. 좋아. 좋아. (수면주사를맞는다) 좋...아.. 좆..

[커크(체콥)술루]   
"어디가. 키스하기 전엔 못 가."   
이미 닿은 입술이 말했다. 소지품 지급 창고 옆이었다. 술루는 두손 가득 셔츠와 수건을 들고 있었다. 이가 아랫입술을 물어 당겼다. 여기서 이러면 안될텐데 생각은 혀가 젖어들자 희미해졌다. 옷가지를 사이에 둔 몸이 슬슬 가까워졌다. 등에 벽이 닿았다. 허리에 손이 닿았다.   
"서서하면 어떨 것 같아."   
소년같은 목소리가 갈라지기 시작했다.   
"내가 더 키가 크니까... 네 안을 더 헤집을 수 있겠지."   
퉁퉁퉁 발소리가 들리자마자 술루는 커크를 밀쳤다. 옷 안의 손이 거칠게 빠졌다. 탁- 동작을 감지한 센서가 불을 켰다. 스르르 문이 열렸다. 말간 얼굴이 채 다 떨어지기 전인 둘을 보았다. 수건이 후두둑 아래로 떨어졌다. 아. 음. 수건을 같이 주우려다가 말았다가 다시 스르르 문이 닫혔다. 한결 작아진 발걸음 소리가 빠르게 멀어졌다.   
"들켜버렸네."   
커크가 허리를 숙여 수건을 주웠다. 술루도 수건을 줍기 시작했다. 커크는 술루를 보았으나 눈은 마주치지 못했다.   
"내 방가서 마저할까." 술루는 말이 없었다. 마지막으로 줍는 수건에 둘은 동시에 손을 뻗었다. 커크가 술루의 팔목을 잡았다. 술루는 쳐냈다.   
"방 아닌 곳에서는 이러지 않기로 하셨잖습니까."   
커크가 눈썹을 긁적였다.   
"자꾸 여기저기서 이러지 마십쇼."   
문이 닫히기 전에 망설이던 눈이 아른거렸다. 머릿속이 곤죽이 되었다. 소위가 어떻게 생각하겠냐고. 한참이나 술루는 감정을 쏟아내며 제 입술을 거칠게 문질렀다. 커크의 이마에 층층이 파도가 치다가 잠잠해졌다.   
"대위. 나를 봐."   
술루는 명령에 따랐다. 캡틴의 홍채는 휴양지의 바다보다도 새파란 색이었다. 우주에서 보는 지구의 모습과도 흡사했다. 술루를 똑바로 시선하는 눈이 말했다. 서글서글 웃었다.  
"나는 캡틴직을 사임하고 너는 사관학교로 돌아가거나 징계를 받을지도 모르지."   
술루의 시선이 뚝 아래로 떨어졌다. 나를 봐. 커크의 눈 안이 소용돌이치고 있었다.   
"내가 만일 부인이 있는 남자라면 말이야. 하지만 나는 그딴 것들이 없고 너 뿐이고."   
동작감지등이 툭 꺼졌다. 커크는 움직이지 않았다.   
"그런데 말이야. 술루."   
술루는 꽈악 옷더미를 끌어안았다.   
"너는 그런 것 때문에 화가 났어?"   
커크와의 거리가 가까워지는 기분이 들었다. 탁- 등이 켜졌다. 새파란 눈이 잔상을 남기며 소지품 보관실을 빠져나갔다. 술루는 떨어트린 옷가지와 수건들을 세탁실에 가져갔다. 위이잉 돌아가는 세탁기에 저도 처넣고 싶었다.

 [체콥(커크)술루]   
조도는 지구와 비슷한 정도로 조절되었다. 아침은 환하게 점심은 쨍하게 저녁은 부드럽게 새벽은 푸르게. 짙은 푸른 빛이 엔터프라이즈 호 전체에 짙게 깔려있었다. 몽유병자처럼 체콥은 복도를 걷고 있었다. 물소리가 나는 곳을 향해서. 어릴적 이끼낀 계곡에 발을 담그던 기억이 하얀 발을 차게 식혔다. 하염없이 걷는 길. 점점 공기는 습해졌다. 따뜻한 김이 피어올랐다. 미적지근한 물이 발바닥을 간질였다. 샤워실은 단 한 칸만 채워져 있었다. 새까만 보호막에는 아무런 그림자도 비치지 않았다. 탕- 다가간 체콥의 눈 앞에 손바닥이 찍혔다. 샤워실의 보호필름이 희게 변했다. 뽀드드득 손바닥이 미끄러졌다. 아. 아. 눅눅한 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 허우적거리는 그림자가 다시 보호막을 짚었다. 뽀드득. 필름이 투명해졌다. 쏴아아 물이 아래로 내려갔다. 쉴새없이 타고 흐르는 물에도 새파란 눈을 뜬 캡틴이 손바닥으로 술루의 눈을 가렸다. 뒤로 꺾인 목에 도드라진 목젖이 보였다. 술루의 벌어진 입술에 물방울들이 데굴데굴 굴러 들어갔다. 술루는 거의 소리를 내지 않았다. 캡틴이 윙크했다. 뻗어진 손끝이 한 번 더 막을 두드렸다. 감싸인 보호막은 완전히 사라졌다. 떨어지는 물줄기가 튀어 체콥을 조금씩 적셨다. 강한 손목이 체콥을 끌어왔다. 체콥의 머스터드색 유니폼이 완전히 젖었다. 술루의 피부가 깨끗했다. 체콥은 술루의 양볼을 감싸고 키스했다. 숨을 들이마시는 것 같던 술루는 곧 체콥의 입술에 반응해왔다. 물줄기가 뱀처럼 술루의 온몸을 휘감고 돌았다. 캡틴은 사라지고 없었다. 술루는 가늘게 체콥을 응시했다. 새까맣게 젖은 머리가 저처럼 곱슬거리지 않고 착 달라붙어 있었다. 체콥은 술루의 허벅지 사이를 허겁지겁 만졌다. 따뜻한 물에 푹 젖은 눈자위가 붉어져있었다. 엉덩이 사이로 체콥이 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 뜨거웠다. 순간 술루가 체콥의 입술을 깨물었다.   
체콥은 자신이 눈을 뜨고 있다는 사실을 인지했다. 바른 아이처럼 체콥은 자리에서 일어났다. [파벨 체콥 소위. 기상 시각. 스타플릿 기준 오전 6시 30분. 좋은 하루 되십시오] 아침 조명이 들었다. 다리 사이가 척척했다. 재빠른 동작으로 체콥은 세탁함에 속옷과 옷가지들을 넣었다. 일상적인 강도보다 강한 모드로 빨래를 돌리면서 체콥은 간단하게 씻고 유니폼에 몸을 꿰었다. 위이잉 세탁기가 돌아갔다. 아침 식사 시간까지 눈도 깜박이지 않고 앉아있던 체콥은 자리에서 일어섰다. 기상한 다른 선원들이 체콥에게 인사를 건넸다. 제 식판을 가지고 자리에 앉았다. 술루가 들어왔다. 식판에 이것저것 채워넣는 중에 캡틴이 어슬렁 식당으로 들어왔다. 술루가 캡틴을 보며 자신의 머리를 가리켰다. 캡틴이 슥슥 머리를 정돈하며 배시시 웃었다. 술루가 걸어와 체콥이 앉은 자리 끝에 앉았다. 빙긋 눈인사가 오갔다. 벌어진 입술이 주스를 넘겼다.   
아버지는 어머니를 사랑했습니까? 가장 좋아하는 스포츠의 가장 좋아하는 팀 경기를 보던 아버지는 놀랍게도 시선을 제게 주었었다. 홀로그램이 멈췄다. 아니. 파샤. 그렇지는 않았다. 맥주를 끝까지 넘기고 캔을 구긴 아버지는 녹색 눈으로 말했다. 가지고 싶다고 생각했지. 와아아아 관중들이 다시 열광했다.   
체콥은 와작 주스곽을 구겼다. 어느새 다 먹은 술루가 앞을 지나갔다. 꿈에서는 보지 못했던 뺨의 점이 보였다. 자신은 윙크하던 캡틴 앞에서 돌아서야만 했었다. 가지고 싶다. 아무래도 가져야 겠다.

 

[짐본즈-데이트]   
삐입- 삐입- 비상벨이 울렸다. 본즈는 의사였지만 의사답지 않게 수면에서 빠져나오는 시간이 길었다. 아주 느리게 본즈의 눈이 열렸다. 지잉 열리는 문으로 새빨간 빛이 번져나갔다. 정신이 들었다. 벌떡 일어나자마자 누군가에게 눌렸다. 흐억. 멱살을 잡아챈 새파란 눈이 보였다. 짐이 씨익 웃었다. "Wake up. Sleepyhead" 파란 줄무늬의 파자마가 짐의 주먹 안에서 구겨졌다. 짐은 쪽 본즈에게 입을 맞췄다. 본즈의 머리가 엉망으로 헝클어져 있었다. 무슨 일인지 알아보러 크루들이 제 자리로 달려가는 것이 보였다. 짐은 본즈 방의 문을 홀드하고 바깥으로 나갔다. 곧 방송이 들렸다. [캡틴 커크가 전 승무원에게 알린다. 이것은 훈련 상황이다. 반복한다. 훈련 상황이다. 아무런 문제가 없으니 다시 꿈나라로 향하도록] 으아아악! 방사능이라도 새어나왔나 놀랐잖아! 스카티의 목소리가 저 편에서 울렸다. 그 와중에 옷가지가 흐트러지거나 방에서 둘이 함께 나온 크루들을 꼼꼼히 훑어보며 짐은 본즈의 방으로 들어왔다. 엔터프라이즈는 확실히 연애중이로군. 스륵- 문이 닫혔다. [안녕하십니까. 캡틴 커크] "안녕. 함내 최고 예쁜이 방. 휘유. 들어오기 별따기네." [동의합니다. 캡틴 커크. 벨을 25번 울리셨습니다.] 본즈는 마른 세수를 했다. 방해받고 싶지 않다며 커크는 본즈 방의 벨을 가장 작게 설정해두었었다. 여우가 제 굴에 빠져 다리 저는 꼴이로군. 생각하다가 본즈는 입을 열었다. "짐. 왜 내 방에 온 거지?" "아!" 커크가 눈을 빛냈다. 방의 조명은 꺼졌다. 본즈는 커크에게 이끌려 억지로 창가에 다가섰다. 창가의 수면막이 곧 투명해졌다. 우주의 풍경은 아름다웠지만 그건 삼년째 같은 풍경이었다. 언젠가 타봤던 시베리아 횡단 철도처럼. 빽빽한 소나무 숲이 아침에도 점심에도 저녁에도 새벽에도 한도 없이 계속. 짐은 그게 좋은가 보지만 중늙은이(짐이 가끔 그렇게 불렀다) 본즈는 아니었다. 창 밖은 아무런 변화가 없었다. 졸려서 미간도 다 풀어진 본즈는 하품했다. 커크는 자신의 패드를 보았다. "왜지? 지나갈 때가 됐는데." 패드를 콕콕콕. 본즈가 물을 마시려 고개를 돌리는 순간 커크가 잡아챘다. "놓치면 안돼." "대체 뭘?" 기어이 물을 따라마신 본즈는 뻑뻑한 눈을 부볐다. 그 순간 아무런 소리도 없이 활활 타오르는 빛 덩어리가 날아갔다. 주홍빛으로 빛나는 돌덩어리는 검게도 푸르게도 빨갛게도 보였다. 살아있는 것처럼 불길은 날름날름대며 소행성 더미를 유유히 지났다. 언젠가 보았던 금붕어처럼. 중국의 용모양 등처럼. 둘은 조용히 혜성을 보고 있었다. 짐이 본즈를 보았다. 우주선 안은 공기가 메말랐다. 까슬한 본즈의 손을 잡으며 짐이 본즈에게 나직이 말했다. "보여주고 싶었어." 고개가 기울어졌다. 입술이 닿으려는 찰나 본즈의 입이 다시 벌어졌다. 하아암. "끝이지? 난 자겠어." 커크는 가는 본즈를 붙잡았다. "본즈! 본즈. 그게 끝?" 본즈의 다시 눈이 끔벅끔벅 감겼다. "그럼... 뭐가 더. 짐. 놔." 침대로 가는 본즈를 잡다가 짐은 트리블을 밟았다. 뀌이이이익 트리블이 울었다. "트리블 조심해." "본즈! 본즈. 나 다쳤어. 아프다고." 본즈의 눈이 번쩍 떠졌다. "어디? 어디가!" 요기. 하고 보여준 손가락은 거스러미 뜯어 거뭇하게 피가 굳은 흔적이 있었다. 본즈의 이마에 콱 주름이 졌다. "손톱 뜯지 말라고. 내가 누누이. 우주에는 세균이 많다고 했잖아! 젠장. 짐 커크. 어서 의무실에 가자." 손 잡혀서 의무실에 가며 짐은 룰루루. 어쨌든 간에 성공했다. 혜성 보여주기.

 

[커크술루- 우산, 비오는 날, 커피]   
[히카루 술루의 방입니다] 잔뜩 개구진 목소리가 전화를 받았다. 뒤에 보이는 배경은 자신의 방 맞았다. 들리는 목소리가 룸메이트가 아닐 뿐. 장난인가 싶어 다시 확인해봐도 맞게 건 게 맞았다. "커크 생도. 왜 거기있는 겁니까." 모니터 안에서 삐죽삐죽한 금발이 슬쩍 고개를 내밀었다. 입이 우물우물 무언가 먹고 있었다. "내 푸딩!" [커크 생도는 술루 생도를 기다리고 있습니다...만 출출해서] 볼 한 쪽에 푸딩을 잔뜩 우겨넣은 커크가 말했다. [언제 와?] 술루는 이마를 문질렀다. "3시간 10분쯤 후." [기다리고 있겠습니다. 술루 생도] 생도 생도 거리는게 웃긴지 웃으며 통신이 닫혔다. 술루는 고개를 저으며 패드를 옆구리에 끼고 수업에 들어갔다. 엄청난 천둥이 치기 시작했다. 지진이 온 것처럼 흔들리는 실내에 교관은 평소보다 30분 일찍 수업을 마쳤다. 술루는 패드를 가방 안에 넣었다. 일본에 있을 때도 비 맞는 걸 좋아했으니 기숙사까지 걸어보는 것도 좋을 것이다. 라고 생각했던 제 자신을 원망하며 술루는 기숙사 현관으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 홍채 스캐너는 비가 오는 날만 되면 먹통이었다. 벌써 세 번째 홍채를 스캔하던 술루는 안에서 사람이 나오자 얼른 들어가려 비켜주었다. 후드를 눌러쓰고 양손에 우산을 들고 있는 건 커크였다. "일찍 끝났네. 데리러 가려고 나왔는데." 커크의 눈이 술루의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑었다. "젖었네." 빙글빙글. 술루는 커크를 질질 끌고 방으로 돌아갔다. 젖어서 와인빛으로 물든 생도복을 벗고 술루는 한바탕 샤워를 하고 나왔다. 커크는 쪼로록 커피를 내리고 있었다. "샤워하면서 노래는 안하나봐." 술루는 눈썹만 찌푸렸다. "안 해." 커크가 자신의 입가를 쓸었다. "노래하면 좋을 목소리라고 생각했는데" 커피 잔이 오갔다. "이거, 소지로 커피 아니야?" 커크는 술루의 어깨를 가볍게 주물렀다. "너는 생각이 너무 많은 경향이 있어." 커크가 담배를 물었다. "기숙사에서 담배는 안.." 찰칵 라이터가 켜졌다. 이제는 전자담배화 되어 많은 사람들이 피우지 않는 구식 담배 끝이 빨갛게 타들어갔다. "비오는 날엔 담배가 맛있어." 커크가 일어나 술루의 타올로 머리를 문질러주었다. "원래는 필터가 눅눅하면 기분이 나쁘거든. 근데 비오는 날엔 계속 눅눅하니까" 무슨 소린지 전혀 모르겠고 털어주는 머리에 시야는 어지럽고. 커크는 이로 필터를 꽉 물고서 슥슥 술루의 새까만 머리카락을 털어주었다. 술루의 등에 커크의 배가 닿았다. 미지근한 온기에 졸음이 왔다. 팔이 길게 뻗어져 와 툭툭 재를 털었다. 커크는 술루에게 담배를 들려주었다. "잠깐만." 커크가 세탁함에 수건을 넣고 오는 사이 술루는 담배를 물었다. 축축한 필터가 혀같았다. 한 모금 빨아보았다. 뜨거운 연기가 기도를 넘어갔다. 엉겁결에 꿀꺽 삼켜버렸다. 컬럭컬럭 숨도 못쉬고 기침하는 술루에게서 커크는 담배를 받아들었다. "컵케익" 붉어진 눈가로 술루가 커크를 노려보았다. 기침하느라 입은 쉴 새가 없었지만. 식은 커피를 원샷한 술루는 그제야 진정되었다. 커크는 필터만 남은 담배를 계속 피웠다. 위잉- 환기팬이 돌아갔다. 꾹꾹 눌러 불을 끄며 커크가 술루에게 입을 맞췄다. 안을 다 긁어놓은 것 같은 목 안으로 이번에는 사아한 연기가 제대로 흘러들어갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 트윗롱거 백업


End file.
